The present invention relates to computer system and method data processing, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for describing the connection between dyadic observations such as customer-products, documents-terms, genes-diseases, and so on, while exploiting the presence of pre-existing hierarchies.
Customer-product interaction data can be represented in a matrix, indicating which customers (rows) have bought which products (columns). Such historical data can be utilized to drive the new sales efforts and marketing campaigns. One of the common analytic processes in such a task is typically the identification of groups of customers (row sub-matrix) that buy (or don't buy) a subset of the available products (column sub-matrix), which can assist in organizing focused marketing campaigns or events. The customer-product matrix data can be processed in a computer system. The processing of the data maps to a matrix reordering with concurrent hierarchy reordering problem.